Draco's Child
by pottergirl123
Summary: Draco always gets what he wants.When all of a sudden after years he runs into the love of his life and she has something of his. Will they get back together or will she leave forever.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was known at Hogwarts as the Slytherin Prince and the Slytherin Sex God. But after he graduated he was known as the most eligible bachelor in both the muggle and the wizarding world. He was given everything he could ever want, he belongs to one of the most wealthiest and influential families in Britain. He has women falling all over themselves to be with them. And he also has a wonderful family, although it maybe hard to believe his parents love and adore there son and each other. But he basically had anything his heart could ever want. Except for one thing, the one woman Draco fell in love with, the one woman he let get away.

Draco never meant to hurt her, he just didn't want to disappoint her when he had to leave and go off and show his father that he can be better at business and at being the heir of Malfoy Enterprises. He tried so hard to be there for her, even though she was still in school. But in the end he had to let go off her, and let her live her life, and find love with someone else. But even though he knew it was for the best he could secretly never let her go.

But Draco will be reunited with her by the most unbelievable thing ever. In the end will they fall in love again. Or will there changes in there lives part them forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's Memories

It was a Wednesday morning May 3, 2006. Draco was at work preparing for a very important business meeting with some foreign investors that Draco needs to impress to keep there business for when his father retires. He was working day and night never leaving his office for anything. He was always working he doesn't even have a life anymore not since that night almost three years ago.

Flashback 

Draco was waiting outside his favorite restaurant La Amore in the most exclusive and high-priced restaurant in Hogsmeade he was waiting for his girlfriend Ginny to meet him. Draco was very nervous because tonight would be the night that he would break up with his girlfriend. He finally saw her walking towards him in her black strapless dress that is slightly above her knees that has a design of a flower at the corner of her dress. She was also wearing spiky high heels; she was also wearing her simple jewelry. Her hair was own in curls and she was wearing little make-up because she is naturally beautiful so she didn't need to wear that much make-up. He so was mesmerized by the way, she looked he could barely breathe. When he finally came back around, he saw her standing in front of him smiling. He decided to take advantage of her smiling and he kissed her they both felt as if they were the only people in the world until Draco remembered why he asked her to come here. He decided to treat her to dinner. Draco didn't really say that much during dinner, he just let her do all the talking. After dinner, he took Ginny to the Three Broomsticks so they could be alone to talk. He took her upstairs to a room he rented for the nights so no one could here him break up with her. "Ginny there's a reason I asked you to come done here tonight." Draco said. "What is it Draco is there something wrong?" Ginny asked. "Gin this is hard to say but I have to say it okay so please don't say anything" Draco said. Okay Draco. Ginny said confusingly. He staid silent while he thought of a way to break up with her gently. "Draco please say something you're starting to scare me." Ginny said a little scared. "Gin I think we should see other people." Ginny staid silent for a while until she finally decided to speak. "Why, Draco what did do to make you stop loving me." She said as she started to cry. "Gin you didn't do anything wrong it's just know that I'm Vice-president of my families company I'm going to be way to busy especially for you. Gin I will always love you, but I think I should go." He said. "No, wait stay I want to make love to you for the last time, please." Draco didn't say anything he just sat on the bed and laid Ginny down. Draco woke up early and gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead and left. He never saw Ginny again. That was the first and last time they made love.

**End of Flashback**

When he wasn't working, he was sleeping or doing other things to keep himself busy. He did anything to stop himself from thinking of her. Just at that moment Luscious came into his son's office and he looked at his son and was disgusted at the way his son looks. "Draco you look awful, you look like you haven't slept in months," Luscious said. Draco looked up at his father. "Father I'm fine I've just been busy on the foreign report that you wanted me to finish." Draco said with heavy eyelids. " Draco your mother and I are worried about you haven't been home for dinner in weeks and I am suspecting you haven't slept in awhile either." Luscious said in a stern voice and with sad eyes. "Father you can tell mother I'm fine and I will be home as soon as finish the rest of the paper work that's on my desk." Draco said tiredly. "Draco you need to take a break." "Father I'm fine." "Draco this is an order take a break and don't even try to get out of it just take a break sleep for awhile or eat just do something to relax." Reluctantly Draco did what his father said and went out to eat something. After his late lunch, Draco decided to take a walk around Diagon Alley to help himself relax some more, but all of a sudden something ran into Draco and when he looked down to see who it was and he as so shocked at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny's Memories

Ginny was shopping with her son Damien they were shopping for a present for her father's birthday it was a really special because its his 50th Birthday and all the Weasley's are going to be there for it and they are all coming from all over the world for there dad's birthday. She was trying to find the perfect present to get her dad. However, as usual her son couldn't be patient so while Ginny was shopping for a present Damien snuck out of the shop his mother was at and went to the Qudditch store to look at the latest broom model the Firebolt 5000.

When Ginny couldn't find anything, she decided to look somewhere else as she was going to grab her son she just noticed that he wasn't there and she began to panic. She ran outside the store and was looking in every direction for her son. " Damien were are you." Ginny was starting to panic. Ginny was trying to think of were her son could have gone, and then it finally hit her, the Qudditch Store her son was obsessed with Qudditch. When she came to that conclusion, she started to calm down. She decided to walk to the Qudditch store and when she entered the store, she saw her son ogling a broomstick. " He looks just like his father, its kind of scary." Ginny thought to herself. Thinking about Damien's father hurt Ginny because even after three years she still loves Draco with all her heart. She even remembers the day he asked her on a date it was a total shock when he asked me.

Flashback 

Monday, December 8, 2003

Ginny just finished her last class of the day, her least favorite class Potions. She was heading to the Great Hall for dinner, when she rounded the corner she hit something solid and she fell to the floor. When she looked up, she was staring straight into a pair of silver eyes. She new exactly whose eyes they belonged they belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. The resident Sex-God of Hogwarts and Slytherin Prince. Surprisingly he didn't sneer at her; he even helped her up and just walked away without a single insult.

When she finally entered the Great Hall, she felt like someone was watching her. However, she decided to just ignore it was probably just her imagination. When she finished eating dinner she decided to leave dinner early to go start her essays for her classes. However, as she was walking down the hall to the library, Ginny was having a feeling as if someone was following her, but decided to ignore it again. When she entered the library she went straight the racks to look for a book for her potion essay, when she found a book that might help her, as she was going to sit down at a nearby table someone stepped in front of her right out of the shadows. She couldn't believe who it was it was Draco. "Let go Malfoy I don't have time to hear you complain how Hogwarts has gone down hill, so if you don't mind I have a essay to start." Ginny said as she was trying to go around him. As she was sitting down, he came up from behind her to overshadow her reading. "Do you mind moving away from my light so I can read?" "Why should I move, Ginny?" "Since when did you start calling me Ginny, Malfoy." "Since know." Draco purred. As soon as he said that Ginny looked up from her book and into Draco's eyes and she could have sworn she saw lust in his eyes. " What do you want Malfoy?" " I want you Ginny." Draco said seductively. Ginny was so shocked at this statement her jaw was hanging open. " What?" " Are you feeling okay Malfoy, did you fall of you broom and hit your head at your Qudditch practice." Ginny said a little confused about what Malfoy said. " Ha, very funny, but no I want to go on a date with you this Hogsmeade weekend." Draco said hopefully and a little nervously. " Are you for real Malfoy, because if this is some kind of Slytherin joke and just remember my brother will kill you if you or your Slytherin lacks try to do anything to me." " Relax Ginny I really want to go on a date with you, listen I know I've been a real jerk to you and your family but the only reason I was like that was because of my father and because of You-Know-Who. If he found out that anyone from my family was being nice to blood traitors he would of killed my whole family. Please give me a chance, I'll do anything for you to go on a date with me." Draco said pleadingly. Ginny was thinking when Draco said something else. " Ginny please just go on one date with me and if you don't have fun or even like me in that way then I'll never ask you out again or even bother you again." Draco said pleadingly.' Okay, I'll go on date with you but no one can no, if my brother found out he'll go crazy and go and try to kill you."

End of Flashback   
"I was so shocked that Draco Malfoy would ever want to go on a date with me a Weasley. I guess life has unsuspected surprises. That date with Draco was so wonderful I will never forget it." Ginny said dreamily. 

Flashback   
Saturday, December 13, 2003   
Ginny was in the girl's dormitory trying to find something to wear but everything she put on wasn't right for tonight. " What am I going to wear, I can't just wear what I would usually wear on a regular date, I mean this is Draco Malfoy I can't just wear anything, maybe Hermoine can help me." Ginny said.   
Ginny ran to the sixth year girl's dormitory but she wasn't there, so she went to the library and found her there her there reading another book to study. " Hermoine I need your help with something can you come with me?" Hermoine looked up from her book and gave Ginny a perplexed look but she went with her to the girl's dormitory to find out what Ginny would want. When they got to fifth year girl's dormitory Hermoine decided to ask why Ginny needed her help with. " Okay, Ginny what was so important that you had to drag me from the library." " I need your help to pick out a dress for a date I have today." " That's why you dragged me from the library because you can't find anything to wear for a date." Hermoine said getting mad. " Hermoine its not just any date, I'm going on a date with Draco." " Draco Malfoy that Draco? Please tell me this is just some kind of joke to get your brother mad. Please tell me that." " Sorry to disappoint you but yes I'm really going on a date with Malfoy. I know what you're going say Hermoine, but it's my choice to go on a date with him okay. But Hermoine I need you to promise me to not tell anyone that I'm going on a date with him." " Okay, Ginny I won't tell anyone but you have to promise me to be careful. I mean it Ginny you never know with Malfoy's." " Okay I promise, but for now I need your help with finding an outfit." Finally, after an hour of looking for the perfect outfit, Ginny was ready. After she finished, she went down to Hogsmeade to meet Draco. While Ginny was walking she was looking everywhere to see where Draco is, but after a while she started to think, that this was some kind of prank from the Slytherin's. However, she finally saw him outside of La Amore the most expensive restaurant in Hogsmeade. Draco looked so handsome; he was wearing nice dressy black pants and a button down green silk shirt. 

" Where is she, maybe she changed her mind and decided to stand me up." Draco thought worriedly. That was until he looked up and saw her walking towards me. " Oh, thank god she didn't change her mind." Draco watched as she was walking towards him and he was breathless he couldn't believe that he was finally going to go on a date with the one girl he's been in love with. She looked so beautiful she was wearing a dark blue dress that comes up a little above her knees and was wearing high-heeled black shoes. In addition, her hair was shoulder lengthed with curls. " Ok, here she comes just act like this is just any other date you've been on." Draco said to himself. " But this isn't any other kind of date you've been on, this is the girl your in love with, the girl you've been waiting years to ask on a date." Said the little voice in Draco's head.

As Ginny walked up to Draco she started to feel really nervous. "Ok, here goes nothing." Ginny said to herself. "Hi, Draco you look really nice." "Um thanks you look beautiful Ginny." "So are you ready to go in." " Yeah, I can't believe were going on a date at La Amore, I'm mean its so expensive I don't know if I can afford to eat here." Ginny said hesitantly." "Don't worry about the bill I'll take care of it."


End file.
